


Timing Is Everything

by k_no_b



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cheating, Drinking, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Language, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21626509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k_no_b/pseuds/k_no_b
Summary: After Neji begins developing feelings for the new girl at work, trouble begins as he neglects to mention he already has a girlfriend.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	Timing Is Everything

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some problematic behavior concerning relationships--specifically cheating (more of the emotional variety, than physical, though there's some of that too). If that's not your jam, no worries.
> 
> That being said, I hope you enjoy! I'm in the middle of editing a new fic, and this was a nice break for me. :)

_TIMING IS EVERYTHING_

“That’s mine.”

Neji looked up from the refrigerator to see the new girl staring at him meaningfully, gesturing to the boxed lunch in his hands. Neji glanced at it, wondering if he’d grabbed hers by accident, but no—this was the same bento box he always used; it even had the chipped edge from where he’d dropped it a few weeks back.

“No,” he said slowly, looking back to her. “This one’s mine.”

She sighed, a touch of impatience in her voice. “Listen,” she began in a confidential tone, “if this is one of those ‘haze the new girl’ things, I’d rather you not—I’ve already had people misdirect me in the lobby, and cut me in line at the commissary. I get it. Now, please hand over my lunch.” She held her hand out, looking at him expectantly.

Neji raised his eyebrows, caught off guard. He repeated, a little more firmly, “This isn’t yours. It’s mine.”

With a heavy sigh, she crossed her arms and said in a tone that was meant to be gracious but came out sounding the opposite, “Go ahead, open it up. You’ll find in there sesame dumplings, rice, and some spring rolls that I made myself. . .”

Neji slid open the box while she spoke and saw his lunch staring back up at him. Not quite hiding his smirk, he held it up for her examination.

She trailed off, brown eyes widening in embarrassment. “Oh shit,” she whispered. “I’m sorry—it really did look mine.”

Neji reopened the refrigerator and after glancing about for a few seconds, re-emerged with another bento box, stunningly like his own, but without the chipped edge. There was a sticker on the bottom of hers of two crossed swords, which Neji recognized as the insignia from a popular video game.

He handed it to her, unable to stop himself from smirking at her flustered features. “No problem. Though I won’t report you this time, you should reconsider your ploy at trying to eat someone else’s lunch.” He smirked and moved past her to sit down at one of the tables.

She joined him, her mouth pursing with an amused smile. “You caught me. Who wouldn’t want—” she analyzed his lunch’s contents and made a face, “—rice with fish?”

Neji smiled, his eyes flickering down to his meal. “I’ve heard that lunch thieves take what they can get. Especially when everyone keeps cutting them in the commissary.”

She grinned brightly and said, breaking out her chopsticks, “I’m Tenten,” she introduced.

“Neji,” he replied with a nod.

They shared a small, companionable smile, then began their meal.

* * *

It became a routine for them to eat lunch together in the break room every day. By the end of that first week, they’d already established that while Tenten was good at her new job, it wasn’t the right fit for her.

“Who doesn’t like pushing paper around?” she muttered, fiddling with her chopsticks. “It’s . . . necessary I guess, in a big company like this.”

“A high calling,” Neji added, smirking. He caught Tenten’s satisfied smile out of the corner of his eye.

In contrast, Neji was invaluable to the company—he was one of their star employees. As soon as Tenten learned this, she teased him mercilessly over it: “What does the great Neji Hyuga have to do today? Rescue an endangered species?”

“That’s a little below my pay grade—I’m going straight for the government officials that allow the poaching in the first place,” he said, rising to the occasion.

Tenten grinned, her brown eyes sparkling with liveliness.

* * *

Three weeks later, as they were chatting, an assistant named Shizune poked her head in the break room and said, “Tenten, why aren’t you at your desk? Mr. Senju has been looking everywhere for you!”

Tenten glanced at Neji fleetingly; they both hid a smile. “I’ll be there in a minute.” She waited until Shizune had left to continue, “Twenty bucks says that this is about those copies I made yesterday.”

Neji shook her hand, bewildered by the tingle that spread up through his fingertips. “Deal.”

Tenten walked toward the door, then paused, asking over her shoulder, “Are you coming to the company dinner tonight?”

“Wouldn’t miss it,” Neji said, surprising himself.

Tenten beamed at him. “See you there, then,” she said cheerfully and walked out the door.

* * *

“You owe me twenty bucks,” Tenten said when Neji entered the restaurant, unable to control the smirk that graced her mouth.

Neji chuckled and took out his wallet, placing the bills in her outstretched hand.

The dinners were a social event held company-wide each week. A few assistants would be charged with arranging reservations at a few different restaurants throughout the city, giving employees a choice on where they wanted to eat.

Tonight, Neji and Tenten had both shown up at a well-known shabu-shabu spot. They sat down across from each other at the end of the table. As their ingredients were brought, Tenten glanced at Neji over the hot pot, her mouth struggling against a cheerful smile. Neji had been looking down the table at the rest of their colleagues, his forehead creased in uncertainty.

She said, drawing his eyes back to her, “Something tells me you don’t come to these often.”

Neji absently began filling their pot with vegetables, watching as steam rose. “What makes you think that?”

Tenten looked meaningfully at the other company employees down the table. “You seem like you have no idea who any of those people are.”

Neji shrugged, stirring the contents of the pot. “It’s a big company.”

“But you’ve been working there for a long time,” Tenten countered, grabbing her chopsticks to begin cooking the meat.

Neji removed some vegetables and dipped it in the sauce, chewing thoughtfully. “I’m not very good at small talk,” he finally said.

Tenten tilted her head at him in consideration, raising an eyebrow. “You have no trouble with me,” she said.

Neji flushed, grateful for the steam from the pot. “You’re considerably easy to talk to,” he replied casually.

Tenten glanced down at her rice, smiling softly. “Does that mean I have permission to ask you personal questions?”

Neji swallowed, his heart thudding in his chest with nervousness. “Go ahead,” he permitted, glancing at her.

“Is this the job you always wanted? Working for a big company, doing environmental law?”

Neji moved his meat in the pot, waiting until it was cooked before dipping it into some sauce. “Not environmental law, exactly. But I think it worked out to be a good fit for me. For a long time, I wanted to be a professor.”

Tenten’s eyebrows rose in surprise. “A teacher? Really?”

Neji nodded. “I might revisit that particular goal in the future. But I’m content, for now. What about you? Did you always see yourself as a secretary?” He smirked, teasing.

Tenten rolled her eyes. “This is a temporary job,” she reminded him for the umpteenth time. “I’m still waiting for my true purpose to materialize.”

Neji studied her. “That sounds very . . . precarious.”

Tenten exhaled, shaking her head. “A little aimlessness never hurt anyone. I’m waiting for the universe to point me in the right direction.”

Neji smiled mockingly. “So, you’re one of _those_ people.”

Tenten hid her grin, taking a sip of her water. “I don’t know what you mean by that,” she said lightly, tone heavy with playfulness.

Neji sat back, placing some mushrooms to marinate in a sauce dish. “I have this belief that everything that happens to you is determined by fate. But it’s your responsibility to make something of it.”

“Fate?” Tenten said, gaping at him with intrigue. “Sounds very limiting.”

Neji shrugged. “I think it’s freeing, personally. Whatever situation I find myself in, it’s because I’m supposed to be there.”

Tenten studied him, her mouth tugging towards a smirk. “What about sickness? Or death?”

“It’s part of life.” He met her gaze, eyes lingering on the half-smile on her lips. “What about you? Do you think ‘the universe’ is going to show up and give you a sign for your perfect job?”

“Maybe,” Tenten said, her smile spreading. “If I read the cards right.”

They regarded each other in silence, weighing and measuring.

Clearing his throat, Neji spooned some broth into a bowl and handed it to Tenten. She nodded her head in thanks, watching him as she drank it.

Their meal finished, they stood to their feet, and walked towards the front door. As Tenten was placing her purse on her shoulder, her eyes flickered to Neji briefly as she said, “Coffee? My treat.”

Neji cleared his throat, a little overwhelmed by how much he wanted to say yes. He nodded, not trusting his voice enough to be devoid of eagerness. She smiled and he followed her out of the restaurant, setting off down the street.

* * *

Months passed in this fashion. In addition to sharing lunch together each day in the break room, and attending the weekly company dinners, Neji and Tenten began emailing back-and-forth throughout the day, their conversations ebbing and flowing.

One day, as winter began to set in, Neji read over Tenten’s latest email:

**To: Neji Hyuga <hyuga.neji@senjuenvironmentallaw.com>**

**From: Secretary <senjusecretary2@senjuenvironmentallaw.com>**

Hi—so I forgot my lunch today. Commissary? Want to go out today?

Neji checked his watch, wondering how long Tenten could spare away from her desk. He replied:

**To: Secretary <senjusecretary2@senjuenvironmentallaw.com>**

**From: Neji Hyuga <hyuga.neji@senjuenvironmentallaw.com>**

Yes. How about that ramen shop down the block? I’ll meet you in ten minutes.

P.S. The universe didn’t remind you to bring your lunch? Are you sure it’s on your side?

* * *

Sakura texted him as Neji was walking down the stairwell to meet Tenten in the lobby. **Hey! I have some time during lunch today. Did you want to eat lunch together?**

Neji grimaced, vacillating between the choices before him. Resolving himself quickly, he messaged back: **Sorry—I already have lunch plans with someone from work. We can eat dinner together, if you want.**

Sakura replied with a sad face emoji. **I will try. I’m on call this week, so I may have to cover someone.**

Neji sighed and stepped out of the stairwell, his thumb hesitating over the keyboard, trying to summon an adequate response. Waiting for him as he emerged was Tenten, her expression brightening.

“Don’t think I’m going to forget that condescending postscript, Neji Hyuga,” she said, setting off towards the building entrance.

Neji smiled and trailed after her, sliding his phone back into his coat pocket, leaving Sakura’s message without a reply.

* * *

Every year, Senju Environmental Law threw a lavish Christmas party the second week of December. It was the highlight of many employees’ year—a sparkling event where formal wear was encouraged.

This year, the Christmas party was held at a ritzy luxury hotel. As they walked up to the hotel’s drive, Sakura slipped her hand around Neji’s arm, saying, “They really splurged this year, huh?”

Neji nodded, his eyes flitting around, searching for Tenten. They’d finally exchanged numbers a few weeks back, texting well into the night; she’d said that she would be waiting for him near the entrance.

“Do you think Mr. Senju would ever consider attending one of the hospital’s charity functions?” Sakura continued, her green eyes lingering on the lights that had been installed in the hotel’s manicured trees.

Neji didn’t answer, his eyes catching on a slim figure in a shimmering floor-length black dress. Tenten turned, meeting Neji’s gaze; her dress swished, the slit in the side revealing her well-toned calf. Neji’s mouth went dry.

He led Sakura up the hotel’s stairs, his anxiety increasing as he tried to recall if he’d mentioned Sakura to Tenten before. He watched as Tenten’s excited smile dipped some, glancing at Sakura’s hand on Neji’s arm.

 ** _Shit_** , he thought as they approached her. Tenten gripped her black beaded clutch uncertainly, looking between Neji and Sakura.

“Hello,” Sakura greeted.

In a rush, Neji said, “Tenten, this is my girlfriend, Sakura.”

“Oh!” Tenten exclaimed, her eyes widening.

Neji felt uneasy as her eyes darted to him briefly, before reaching out to brightly greet Sakura, pulling her into a one-armed hug. “It’s nice to finally meet you,” Tenten said, smiling politely.

Sakura chuckled, pleased by the warm reception. “You too. I think Neji wouldn’t enjoy his job half as much if you weren’t there.”

Neji watched Tenten’s smile freeze on her face for a split second, before relaxing again into an impish smirk. “I don’t know what kind of stories he’s been telling you, but I’m a very serious, professional businesswoman,” she replied.

Sakura laughed, letting go of Neji to take Tenten by the arm to lead her into the party. Feeling apprehensive, Neji trailed behind them, studying the tension in Tenten’s neck. This was far from over—Neji couldn’t help but notice that she didn’t look his way the rest of the night.

* * *

The next time he saw her at work, she literally ran in the opposite direction.

Neji had been walking down the hallway, headed to his office, when Tenten had turned a corner and begun walking toward him. She took one look at him and dove down the next corridor she came across. Neji hesitated, but after debating a moment, he followed her down the hall. She entered the break room and shut the door behind her. Sucking up his courage, Neji entered and closed the door.

Tenten’s cheeks flushed as she reached for the coffee pot, a paper cup in her hand. She ignored him while she poured, then finally said in the most nonchalant tone she could manage, eyes on her cup, “You never mentioned you had a girlfriend.”

Neji swallowed. “I’m realizing that was a mistake.”

Tenten turned to him sharply, angry. “Oh yeah? It just occurred to you? Who _doesn’t_ mention that?”

Neji glanced at the floor, wondering if he would ever be able to spend time with Tenten ever again. His chest ached at the thought. Aloud he said, “I didn’t. . . I wasn’t trying to be secretive. It . . . never came up naturally.”

Tenten stared at him for a long moment, taking a sip of her coffee. “You’re so strange.”

Neji’s mouth lifted, poised for a smirk.

Tenten analyzed him flatly. “That wasn’t a compliment.”

Neji nodded, schooling his expression to one of seriousness once more.

Her tone shifting toward curiosity, she asked, “How long have you and Sakura been dating?”

Neji quickly did the math in his head. “About three years.”

Tenten gaped at him. “Three _years_?” she repeated.

Neji watched as a series of emotions play out across Tenten’s face—anger, hurt, confusion. “What is _wrong_ with you?” she asked, incredulous. “You’ve been together for three years and you haven’t mentioned her to me once in the months we’ve been . . . hanging out! How is that possible?”

Neji thought hard, wondering how indeed he’d failed to mention it. Were his feelings so strong for Tenten that they overpowered all thought of Sakura? Neji shook his head. **_God, I hope I’m not that selfish._** “You’re right,” he said softly. “I should have told you. I don’t know why I didn’t.”

“Well, it seems to me that you’re either clueless about social etiquette or a creepy guy who doesn’t care very much about his girlfriend. Which is it?”

Neji frowned. “You think I’m creepy?”

Tenten released a loud sigh. “I’ll give you the benefit of the doubt and go with clueless. But seriously, Neji, what the hell?”

He shook his head, at a loss to explain. “I’m sorry. I—I didn’t think.”

“No shit,” Tenten muttered, analyzing him. She set the coffee cup down and drummed her fingers on the counter. “Sakura knew who I was? She wasn’t just being polite the other night?”

“I’ve mentioned you a few times,” Neji said, thinking back to the times he’d cancelled plans with Sakura in favor of meeting Tenten.

“And she . . . is okay with us hanging out?” Tenten asked slowly.

Neji shrugged. “She works all the time at the hospital. She’s been doing night shifts for the last few months because they’re short-staffed. She . . . knows I go out with you. She hasn’t mentioned having a problem with it.”

Tenten swallowed, mulling this over. “Okay,” she said carefully.

“We’re friends, right?” Neji said, clearing his throat, watching her. “Friends that spend time together?”

Tenten nodded, unconvinced. She opened her mouth to say something, but then stopped herself, reaching for the coffee cup again.

“Lunch today? In the commissary?” Neji asked, anticipation spreading in his chest.

“Yep,” Tenten said quickly. She smiled at him, but it was brief, and not nearly as carefree as usual.

* * *

Now that Tenten knew about Sakura, her questions became even more personal as she probed Neji’s relationship.

“Do you live together?” Tenten asked casually one Wednesday near the end of November, looking determinedly at her rice bowl.

Neji shook his head, watching her.

“Why not?” Tenten pressed, glancing up at him.

Neji shrugged. “It’s never come up. She has her own apartment, closer to the hospital, in case she needs to get there quickly.”

“You don’t want to move in with her?”

Neji noted the concern in Tenten’s tone and wished he could relieve it. Shyly, he reached out and touched her hand. She opened her fingers, and let their hands lace together.

“I like the way things are,” he said cryptically.

Tenten stared at him for a long moment before squeezing his hand tightly.

* * *

“Neji, when is Senju's New Year’s party?” Sakura asked from his couch, reviewing some patient reports.

Neji paused from assembling his lunch for the next day in the kitchen, his hands halting over the sesame dumplings he’d been planning on bringing for Tenten. “Next weekend.”

Sakura hummed, staring into space as she thought through her schedule. “I think I’m off then. . .” she said.

Neji pressed his lips together, thinking of Tenten. “I don’t know if you would enjoy it. I think we’re all going to karaoke after.”

Sakura mulled this over, grimacing—she was resistant to all types of making a fool of one’s self. She sighed and looked over at Neji. “Want to skip it this year and go out with me instead? We haven’t done anything romantic in ages.”

Neji looked down at the bento box, eyes lingering on the dumplings. “No, I think I should go. Keep up appearances and everything,” he said. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Sakura nodded and shrugged, her forehead creasing with slight disappointment. She said nothing else on the subject.

* * *

The company’s New Year’s party started with a respectable dinner and then quickly devolved into a drinking spectacle as Mr. Senju and other higher-ups departed.

Halfway to the karaoke spot, a buzzed Tenten slipped her hand into Neji’s, lacing their fingers together. His body prickled at her touch.

Joining a handful of their colleagues in a small karaoke room, Tenten and Neji stood next to each other. Neji rubbed his thumb across her knuckles, thankful for the darkness hiding the flush on his cheeks.

“Sing a duet with me?” Tenten whispered huskily into his ear, the alcohol thick on her breath.

Neji nodded, finishing the rest of his beer. Grinning, Tenten pulled him to the front of the room, selecting a ballad.

She sang dramatically, not particularly well, going flat in some spots. Neji blundered through the entire song, missing entire sections as he forgot to look away from Tenten to read the lyrics on the screen. The song ended and their colleagues cheered for them; Tenten and Neji smiled loosely, sitting down next to each other, barely a breath between them.

As their time in the karaoke room concluded and their colleagues trickled out of the room, Tenten and Neji got to their feet slowly. They walked towards the door, but paused before exiting, glancing at each other.

Tenten kissed him first. Neji slid his arms around her, the desire to touch her overwhelming. She clung to him, their lips meeting quickly, intensely in the dimness.

Moments later, she pulled away; Neji was surprised to see tears springing to her eyes. She hurriedly wiped them away and stepped out into the hallway. Neji swallowed and followed her, but Tenten was already lost in the thick of their colleagues. By the time Neji stepped outside into the winter night, they were already gone, the group’s laughter carrying as they turned down a corner.

Neji debated if he should rejoin them, but he finally decided he should go home, doubting his ability to make wise decisions. He texted Tenten that he was going home and that he would see her on Monday. She did not respond.

* * *

Monday came, but Tenten never showed up at work. Growing worried, he tried calling her, but it went straight to voicemail. Finally breaking down, he walked over to Mr. Senju’s office to see if Shizune had heard from her.

Shizune’s eyebrows raised at Neji’s question. “Oh, didn’t you hear? She quit this morning.”

“She quit? Why?” Neji asked, his chest dampening with this news.

Shizune shrugged. “Wants a change of scenery, I guess. It’s a shame—she was pretty good at this.”

* * *

Neji texted and called Tenten the remainder of the day, feeling like a part of him had been severed. Finally, Monday evening, just as Neji had gotten home from work, she’d finally responded: **Go away, Neji.**

* * *

When Sakura concluded her night shift a few days later, she was surprised to find Neji moping around his apartment when she came over.

“Why aren’t you ready to go, Neji? I texted you an hour ago that I was on my way over,” Sakura said, glancing around his apartment distractedly.

Neji looked at her from the couch, dejected. “I didn’t check my phone,” he said. “I didn’t know you were coming over.”

Sakura stared at him, walking over to where he was sitting. “What’s wrong?”

Neji glanced away from her, frowning. “Nothing.”

Sakura waited, studying his expression. “Neji, clearly something’s wrong. What is it? Bad day at work?”

Neji hesitated, looking up at her seriously. “I have something to tell you,” he murmured softly.

Sakura’s eyebrows drew together in confusion. “What is it?”

Neji touched his forehead for a moment, summoning the right words. He glanced up at Sakura tentatively. “Do you remember Tenten? From work?”

“Yes. Is she okay?” Sakura said slowly.

Neji’s mouth pulled into a frown. “She’s fine, but. . .”

“What, Neji? Did something happen?”

Neji nodded, swallowing, his gaze darting to Sakura. “We kissed. At the New Year’s party.”

Sakura’s eyes grew wide. “You what?”

Neji looked down at his hands, at a loss for what to say.

“Was it—what kind of kiss was it?” Sakura asked in a rushed breath. “A peck and then you pulled away, or . . . ?”

“We were drunk, Sakura.”

“That doesn’t make it any better, Neji,” she snapped. Sakura took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, sighing. “What kind of kiss?”

Neji winced. “We—we made out.”

Sakura’s lips tightened with displeasure. “Did you have sex?” she asked tightly.

“No,” Neji said firmly.

“But you’ve been thinking about it right?” she asked sharply, raising an eyebrow.

Neji glanced down again, clearing his throat. Guilt spread through his chest as he recalled all the nights he’d spent dreaming of Tenten.

“Do you like her?”

 ** _Why won’t she just break up with me?_** Neji wondered. “Yes,” he said aloud, painstakingly.

“When did you start having feelings for her?” Sakura chewed on her bottom lip. “Before or after you kissed?”

Neji hesitated for a moment. “Before,” he finally said.

Sakura gaped at him. “For how long?” she demanded.

“Sakura,” Neji began.

“Tell me,” she said softly, her tone unforgiving.

Neji sighed. “Since I met her, alright?”

“So, you’ve been nursing this crush for _six months_?” Sakura said in a shrill tone.

Neji exhaled in answer, running a hand down his face. “I didn’t—I wasn’t trying to. I—I’m in love with her, okay?”

“You’re in love with her,” Sakura repeated. She waited a beat, trying to summon the words. “What the hell have you been doing with me for three years, Neji? Waiting for the next girl to come along?”

“ _No._ ”

“I don’t believe you. You know, we have something. What we have works—for both of us. It’s logical—I support you, you support me. I was always wondering what it was that held you back from telling me that you loved me—I always just assumed you didn’t know how to say it. But the joke’s on me, isn’t it, because you never did.” She laughed cruelly. “I must say, I’m surprised, Neji. I never pegged you to cheat on me like all the other scumbags I’ve dated.”

“I didn’t—I didn’t know that this is what it felt like, alright? I thought what we had was normal . . . until I met her. I wasn’t trying to hurt you, Sakura. I swear.”

Sakura shook her head, face flushed. “No more excuses. I’m done with this conversation and this relationship. I hope you and Tenten are satisfied.”

* * *

When Tenten opened the door, Neji felt his heart shudder in relief. He leaned against the door frame, staring at her. Tenten looked back at him, her eyes dull.

“What are you doing here?” she murmured.

“Sakura broke up with me.”

Tenten flinched, crossing her arms. “Is that supposed to mean something to me?”

Neji paused, weighing her expression against her words. “I’m in love with you,” he said carefully.

Tenten gazed at him, eyes widening. “And?” she asked coldly.

Neji frowned. “I was expecting a different response than ‘and’,” he said.

Tenten tightened her arms across her chest. “You think you can show up here, after your girlfriend broke up with you, and tell me that you’re in love with me? Are you crazy? Or just clueless?”

Summoning his patience, Neji said, “I’m trying to be honest. I told Sakura how I felt about you, and we broke up.”

“You mean, she broke up with you.”

Neji pursed his lips. “What does it matter? We’re not together anymore.”

“Neji, you lied to me for _six months_!” Tenten spat, enunciating her words.

Neji shook his head. “I didn’t lie—” he began.

“You did! A lie of omission!”

Neji grimaced. Tenten swelled underneath his gaze, her anger billowing bigger as the seconds passed. “I was so into you. You knew that, right? And I could never understand why you didn’t shoot your shot or make a move. And it all makes sense now. Did you know—I kept asking myself why a guy like you would be single because it didn’t make sense to me. I was so stupid to fall for you.”

Neji watched Tenten’s features contort from hurt to rage to disappointment. “I’m sorry,” he said faintly. “I handled things badly. With everyone.”

“No shit,” Tenten muttered under her breath, glancing away.

“I’m yours. I’m . . . completely yours now,” Neji sighed.

Tenten shook her head. “I wanted you three weeks ago, Neji, before this all became so complicated. Now—I’m not so sure.”

Neji swallowed against the lump in his throat. “What are you saying?”

Tenten looked at him hard, her jaw clenched. “I need some time. To figure out if I really want to be with someone who’s so clueless and hurts everyone around him.” And with one last fleeting, somber look, she closed the door, and shut him out.

* * *

**_three months later_ **

Neji hated attending conferences. He was forced to endure an endless amount of small talk and sit on panels, speaking on subjects he’d rather leave to others. This particular conference was city-wide, one of the largest of its kind held annually, over the course of a weekend.

As he stood in line to receive his registration materials, he felt someone’s eyes on him. He looked up and met Tenten’s gaze. She’d changed her hair slightly—grown out her bangs some, making her look older and more mature. Neji’s heart raced as he left the line, stepping over to her.

“Hi!” Tenten said in a surprised, nervous tone.

“Hi,” Neji responded slowly, feeling like the wind had gotten knocked out of him.

Tenten glanced quickly away from him, then back. “How have you been?” she asked in a rushed breath.

“Fine,” Neji said hastily. “And you?”

“Good,” Tenten said, smiling like she was embarrassed. She gestured around them. “Here for the conference, I assume?”

Neji nodded. “Why are you here?” he asked.

“Same reason,” she said briskly, gaze wavering. “I got a job at a marketing company—they wanted all the sales reps to come for training.”

Silence fell between them, their eyes flickering to the activity around them, then back. “Well, I should go—” Tenten began.

“Do you want to have dinner with me?” Neji asked suddenly. “Tonight?”

Tenten stared at him, obviously trying to resist a smile from touching her mouth. “Tonight? Yeah, I could do that. For old time’s sake.”

“Seven?” Neji said, trying to dispel the hopefulness from his voice.

Tenten nodded, and Neji mentioned the hotel’s restaurant, up on the roof. Tenten agreed, and they parted, saying polite goodbyes.

* * *

“So, why marketing?” Neji asked as they settled at their table that evening. Outside the window, the roof garden sparkled with illumination. Neji tried not to think about how romantic it might seem to Tenten.

She shrugged, catching his eye as she smirked. “The universe helped me out on that one. When I . . . quit I checked the classifieds in the paper and saw they were looking for sales reps. I went to an interview, got the job. It pays okay. Not near as well as Senju.”

“Do you enjoy it?” Neji asked, unable to resist from studying her closely, looking for other changes he’d missed in the last three months.

“It’s fine. I like the group I work with. It’s more than pushing paper.”

They shared a smile, and Tenten drank some of her wine, brown eyes regaining some of their usual expressiveness. “How about you? Anything new?” she asked.

Neji shook his head. “Everything’s the same,” he said. **_Except for you._**

Tenten studied him, her features softening the longer she looked. “I admire you, Neji. Always so solid. I was telling my boyfriend the other day—”

Neji looked up from his plate, eyebrows lifting in surprise. “You’re seeing someone?”

Tenten grimaced and looked away, her eyes flitting across the rooftop garden outside. “Yes, but it isn’t serious. He’s just. . . It’s casual.”

Neji’s chest sank a little with this news, jealousy creeping into his thoughts. With a harder tone, he asked, “You don’t like him?”

Tenten fidgeted with her napkin. “It’s not that. . . But he’s not someone I want to end up with forever.”

“So, you’re dating him out of convenience?” Neji smirked bitterly. “Can’t say I haven’t heard that before.”

Tenten fixed him with a sharp glare. “This isn’t the same as you and Sakura, Neji. I’m not flirting with you.”

 ** _Aren’t you?_** Neji wanted to say. Instead, he muttered, “Why did you agree to come to dinner then? If you’re with somebody else?”

Tenten scoffed, reaching for her wine glass. “We’re old colleagues, Neji. This is harmless.”

Her carefree tone hurt him, but Neji pushed it aside, dwelling on her new beau. “How did you meet?” he asked tonelessly.

“He’s a friend of a friend.”

Neji mulled this over, thinking hard about if he had happened to meet him before—what he looked like, if he was somehow better than himself.

Tenten changed the subject abruptly, moving towards safer topics like her job and the new apartment building she’d moved to. Neji listened politely, but his thoughts were elsewhere, roaming back through the past and everything he and Tenten had shared.

As dinner concluded, Neji suggested they take a walk outside in the roof’s garden. Tenten hesitated. “I don’t know, seems pretty romantic,” she muttered.

“Don’t come then,” Neji threw over his shoulder in irritation, shaking his head.

He was mildly surprised to hear her follow him, quietly walking along the rows of greenery. At the edge of the roof, he paused, glancing over his shoulder at her. Tenten had stopped to study a cluster of bright blue flowers, her fingers reaching out to brush the delicate petals.

Neji’s chest swelled with rekindled attraction. Uninhibited, he said, “Go out with me again.”

Tenten looked at him, expression guarded. “I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”

“Why not?”

“Because being around you makes me crazy. And I’d rather be in control,” she replied shortly, a blush rising to her cheeks.

“It’s one more date,” Neji said softly. “What harm could be done?”

Tenten smirked at that, but her mouth was uncertain.

“Coffee. In the morning? My last session starts at ten,” Neji murmured, his expectation rising the longer he watched her.

Tenten stared back, thinking. After a moment, she nodded once in acceptance.

* * *

The next morning, Neji met Tenten for coffee in the hotel lobby. She smiled at him sleepily in greeting. “How did you sleep?” she asked.

“Fine,” he answered, recalling his fitful night of sleep spent thinking of Tenten and her boyfriend. “You?”

She shrugged, noncommittal, reaching for a coffee cup. Neji waited for her to fix her coffee before walking towards a small table. They sat down and considered each other for a moment, drinking from their cups.

“This is weird,” Tenten said finally with a sigh.

“Why?” Neji asked.

“Because it’s like we’re replaying everything from all those months ago. Hanging out, talking, going to dinner, getting coffee. Dating,” she spat, rolling her eyes. “But not really.”

Neji set his cup on the table, leaning back in his chair. “We could, you know. Date. . . For real this time.”

“Be serious, Neji. I’m dating Kiba,” Tenten said.

“Then break up with him,” Neji said easily, gaze unwavering.

Tenten shook her head. “I can’t.”

“Why not?” Neji demanded in exasperation.

“Because, if I break up with him it will be because of you. It’s not fair to anybody.”

“You’re doing everyone involved a disservice by staying with him,” Neji said brusquely. “How is what you’re doing any better than what I did?”

Tenten said nothing, her lips pressed tightly together, arms crossed.

Neji went on, “You don’t even like him that much. I don’t understand why you want to be with someone you don’t care about when I’m right here.”

Tenten raised a condescending eyebrow. “Says the guy who dated a girl for three years he didn’t even love, just because it was convenient.”

Neji stared at her for a long moment, frowning. “You don’t get to be offended on Sakura’s behalf to prove a point.”

Tenten shook her head, exhaling. “We should let this go, Neji. Lay it to rest. Whatever we might have had . . . it got screwed up along the way, and we can’t fix it. There’s too much water to keep crossing this bridge.”

Neji pursed his lips. “I’m not the one bringing up the past repeatedly, Tenten. How many times do I have to tell you that I’m sorry for you to believe it?”

“This isn’t about the past, Neji,” Tenten said, getting to her feet. She checked her watch. “You should get going. Your session is at ten, right?”

Annoyed, Neji got to his feet, shifting his weight as he stared at her. She forced a smile to her mouth. “See you around. Enjoy the rest of the conference.”

“If you want to talk again, I’ll be around,” he said callously over his shoulder as he walked away.

* * *

**Nightcap? Room 1607.**

Neji stared at Tenten’s text message, debating with himself whether he should go or not. He knew, deep down, that if he went, he’d end up kissing her at the very least.

As he was trying to decide, Tenten sent another message, clearly trying to dispel any expectation on his part: **No pressure. Just to chat. Don’t want to say goodbye on the same note as this morning.**

Neji got to his feet and steeled himself as he headed out from his room, walking down the hallway to the elevator. **_Don’t kiss her. You can’t kiss her. Off limits, just talking_** , Neji coached himself, watching as the elevator counted the floors.

He swallowed when it stopped on Tenten’s floor. Apprehensively, he walked down the hall until he reached her door. He hesitated for a moment, then knocked. The door opened immediately and Tenten smiled up at him. Neji felt his lips ease into a smile, relaxing a little. “Were you waiting at the door?” he asked.

Tenten shrugged, unashamed as she stood aside, letting Neji enter. He brushed past her, walking past her bed to peer out at her balcony. She had a view of the pool; Neji watched some guests swim in the aquamarine water, the dark obscuring their faces.

“I have champagne, prosecco, tequila, rum, beer, and vodka. What’s your poison?” Tenten said, crouched in front of the mini fridge.

 ** _You._** Neji turned away from the balcony and reached for the beer, popping the tab and taking a long swallow. After a moment of consideration, Tenten unscrewed the bottle of vodka and took a sip, her eyes lifting to meet Neji’s. She sat down on the edge of the bed. Neji remained standing, glancing around her room.

“So. About this morning . . .” Tenten began with a sigh, “that wasn’t great.”

Neji waited for her to continue, but Tenten said nothing more, taking sparse sips from her mini bottle of vodka. “You want me to apologize?” Neji prompted.

Tenten winced. Neji wasn’t sure if it was from what he said, or from the alcohol she was drinking. “Are you in the habit of apologizing for things you’re not sorry for?” she retorted.

Neji shook his head.

“Then, no, an apology won’t be necessary,” she said, smiling lightly. She fixed him with a mischievous gaze. “I was the mean one, anyway.” She paused, then asked, “Do you ever think we’re just bad timing?”

“What do you mean?”

Tenten shrugged, glancing at the bottle in her hand. “You were with Sakura, then you broke up. Now I’m with Kiba.” She shrugged again. “It seems like we’ll never be at the same place.”

Neji considered this but said nothing, drinking down more of his beer. He let a few moments pass before saying, “Something tells me you don’t want it to be the right timing.”

Tenten shook her head, grinning. “Neji, I can’t tell the universe what to do.”

“You don’t think this is a sign?” he asked, gesturing around him. “We’re both here, at this conference, after not speaking for months.”

“Coincidence,” Tenten said, blushing.

“I don’t believe in coincidences,” Neji murmured, staring at her hard. He set his beer down on the desk. “Why did you invite me over?”

Tenten’s forehead wrinkled. “To talk.”

“Talk about what?” Neji pressed. “Talk about how you’ve got a boyfriend and rub my face in it?”

Tenten rolled her eyes. “Come on, Neji. I haven’t done that.”

“No, but you shouldn’t have texted me at all. It’s too tempting for me.”

“What is?” Tenten asked, her body buzzing with want.

Neji treated her to a glare. “Don’t make me say it.”

Tenten set the mini bottle on her bedside table and got to her feet, stepping up to him. She lazily traced his mouth with her fingertips. Neji caught her hand tightly, exhaling. “Sorry,” she murmured, curling her fingers inside Neji’s grip, “for being a temptation.”

Neji closed the space between them, tasting her mouth. Tenten wrapped herself around him, feverishly kissing him back as they laid back on the bed. His hands were halfway through sliding off her jeans when Neji abruptly pulled away, staring down at her.

“This is fucked up,” he muttered, rolling off her to get to his feet. He walked towards the door, throwing over his shoulder, “Break up with him, Ten. I’m not going to do this shit.”

“I don’t want to see you ever again,” Tenten called out angrily, the vodka heavy on her tongue, sitting up to make eye contact with Neji. “I swear, Neji. I’m done.”

He looked at her for a long moment before throwing open the door and stepping out. It closed behind him with a loud click. Tenten sighed and fell back onto the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

* * *

**_two months later_ **

Tenten discovered that Neji was overseas by chance. The marketing company she worked for had landed Senju as a client, and she’d been selected to work on the campaign along with a group of three others.

They attended a meeting at Senju on a hot July day to go over messaging that worked for the company. As they trickled out for lunch, Tenten couldn’t resist going by Neji’s office, curious to see if he’d be willing to join her in the commissary. However, his office was empty. His secretary claimed he’d been gone the entire summer. Shocked, Tenten asked her when he’d be back, but his secretary had simply shrugged—saying vaguely he’d return at the end of the summer.

Tenten left Senju that afternoon with Neji heavy on her mind. That evening, as she returned to her empty apartment, she considered texting him, but eventually resisted, unsure of what she could say that he wouldn’t immediately see through.

* * *

Her thoughts about him grew over the next few weeks as summer ended. When August finally arrived, Tenten sucked up her courage and called Neji’s office number.

“Is Mr. Hyuga back from his overseas trip?” she asked his secretary, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart.

“Yes, he returned last week. May I ask who’s calling?”

Tenten hung up, her chest flooding with relief, her mind made up.

* * *

Neji’s apartment building proved easy to find. Her hand shook as she knocked on his front door, running through what she wanted to say.

After a moment, the door opened and Neji looked at her, his expression one of bemusement. “Tenten,” he said.

Tenten smiled nervously, unsure from his tone if he was happy or displeased to see her. “Hi,” she said softly.

“Hi,” Neji replied, eyebrows drawing together.

Tenten fidgeted, her rehearsed lines fleeing from her brain. Desperate to say something, she said the first thing that popped into her head. “Sakura’s engaged, you know,” Tenten blurted out, wincing at her delivery.

Neji’s mouth lifted into a detached smile. “Good for her.”

“You were gone a long time,” she continued, attempting to cover up her blunder. She cleared her throat.

Neji shrugged. “Didn’t seem like it. It was only for the summer. I was doing some training at Senju’s overseas branch.”

Tenten nodded, chewing on her thumbnail absently, before realizing what she was doing. She let her hand fall. “How did that go?”

“Fine,” Neji said, peering at her curiously. “Is there . . . is there a reason why you’re here? Or did you come only to deliver the message that Sakura’s engaged?”

“No!” Tenten exclaimed. “I—I just wanted to say hello. Since you’re back and all. We haven’t spoken since. . .” she trailed off, remembering their last conversation.

“Right,” Neji said flatly. “How is Kiba?”

“Good. I mean, I guess. We broke up,” she explained.

Neji nodded slowly, his brows furrowing. “I’m . . . sorry to hear that.”

“No, you’re not,” Tenten said, rolling her eyes.

“Fine,” Neji said, straightening. “I’m not.”

Tenten stared at him, teeth clenched. Neji cocked his head at her. “Why are you here?”

Tenten cleared her throat again, crossing her arms as she glanced away. “I just . . . wanted to see you, I guess. I haven’t talked to you in months.”

Neji gazed at her, expressionless. “You missed me,” he stated.

Tenten made a face. “I wouldn’t go that far."

Neji raised his eyebrows, a smirk gracing his mouth. He glanced at his watch, then back to her. “Do you want to go to dinner? Catch up?”

Tenten froze, shaking her head rapidly. “No. I just—”

Neji leaned against the door frame, considering her seriously. “What are you waiting for, Tenten?”

Tenten shot him a quizzical look. “What do you mean?”

“We keep dancing around this,” Neji gestured between them, “and I’m tired of it. What is it that’s holding you back?”

Tenten laughed, brushing his words off. “I’m not dancing around anything. First, you lied to me about being with someone else. Then, I moved on. And now you’re trying to get me to give you another chance—it’s not happening, Neji.”

“I didn’t show up at your door three months after I swore I never wanted to see you again—that would be you,” Neji said firmly. “I think the truth of it is that you know what’s between us is right and you’re afraid. Maybe because I screwed up in the past, maybe because you have your own issues to work through. But at the end of the day, you and I both know that we’re in love with each other and it’s not going away. I’m running away from you, you’re running away from me, and we always end up back at each other. What would you call that?”

Breathlessly, Tenten scoffed, “Stupidity.”

Neji smiled coldly. “I would call it fate, but fine—stupidity it is.”

“Fate doesn’t exist, Neji—God, how many times do we have to have this conversation?”

“At least once more,” Neji sighed, shaking his head at her tiredly. “Listen, Tenten. I don’t want to keep atoning for everything I did wrong six months ago. You know I’m sorry. You know that I’m not with anyone else. I’m only sitting around, waiting for you.”

Tenten shrugged, forcing herself not to care. “Then stop waiting. Nothing ever goes according to plan where we’re concerned. Maybe we need to just let this go.”

Neji rolled his eyes. “You said that three months ago, and three months before that. What makes you think it’s going to stick this time?”

Tenten didn’t answer, gazing at him. Neji stared back, saying, “I think in your heart, you know this is it—and the intensity of that scares you.”

“Neji, I’m not scared of commitment.”

Neji shook his head, unable to resist a sarcastic smile. “No, but you’re scared of me. Of how it feels when we’re together—like it’s forever. Or of what being with me means, or of the past repeating itself. Take your pick.”

Tenten’s heart hammered in her chest. Neji watched her for a moment then shrugged dismissively, opening his apartment door. “Let me know when you’re ready for forever, Ten. Until then, see you around.” And he shut the door.

* * *

**_three weeks later_ **

“The universe puts us together far too often, if you ask me.”

Tenten’s eyes widened as she looked next to her. Neji was beside her in the commissary line, smiling.

“Hi,” she said breathlessly, her heart clenching in her chest.

“Hi,” Neji replied, reaching for a package of noodles. “You’re here for the marketing meeting?”

Tenten nodded, stepping forward to pay for her lunch. Neji moved next to her and waved his pass at the cashier, pushing away Tenten’s wallet.

“Thank you,” she said.

“Do you have a minute? Or are you needed back?”

“No,” Tenten said, glancing at her watch. “I’m free. Do you want to—?”

Neji was already walking away to sit at a free table. Tenten followed him and sat down, nervous energy coursing through her veins.

“How is that project going?” Neji asked, calmly opening his noodles. He stirred them with chopsticks, glancing up at her.

“Good,” Tenten said, nodding. She opened the lid to the salad she’d selected, her eyes darting back to Neji. “Sorry—I should have texted you that I would be around the building today.”

Neji shook his head. “Why would you do that?”

Tenten smiled sadly. “You weren’t very happy with me the last time we spoke.”

“That’s not true,” Neji said, pausing in stirring his noodles. “I’m always happy to see you.”

“Even if we’re arguing?” Tenten asked, shoveling a few leafy greens into her mouth. A lone spinach leaf got stuck on her chin; Tenten hurriedly swiped it away.

Neji smirked. “We only argue because we care. Sakura and I never argued.”

Tenten considered this, wiping at her chin with a napkin. Neji went on, “How have you been?”

Tenten pressed her lips together, not wanting to confess how much she’d missed him over the last few weeks. Her thoughts had circled over their last conversation, trying to find holes in his accusations and concluding that there weren’t any. “Okay,” she said aloud. “You?”

Neji shrugged, chewing on some noodles. “As good as can be expected.”

A question pushed itself onto Tenten’s mouth, insistent. “What you said last time—about forever. Why does it have to be that serious? Can’t we just . . . hang out?”

“I guess you haven’t worked through your commitment issues,” Neji muttered, shooting her an amused look.

Tenten shook her head, exasperated. “It’s not that. I—listen, I haven’t been in love with anyone before. What if we’re . . . pretending something’s here when there’s not? What if we only work if there’s an obstacle between us?” She exhaled and took a sip from her bottled water, feeling her chest deflate with the thing she’d been wondering the last few weeks.

Neji mulled this over, leaning back in his chair. “When Sakura and I broke up, I realized that our entire relationship was based off convenience, not affection, not even attraction.”

“Why did you date her in the first place, then?” Tenten asked.

“The same reason you dated Kiba. To fulfill an expectation, to cover up what was missing.” Neji shrugged. “I’d known Sakura a long time. I respected her, she respected me. But we didn’t ever quite . . . fit.”

Tenten watched him, her appetite lost. “That still doesn’t answer my question. Why does it have to be forever?”

“Why wouldn’t you want it to be?” Neji retorted, raising an eyebrow. “If I had the choice of being with the one person who made me feel like this every day for the rest of my life, why wouldn’t I choose to?”

Tenten sat back in her chair, heart beating fast. She shrugged, nonchalant. “Feelings change all the time, Neji.”

He nodded. “They do,” he agreed. “But I’ve chosen to love you. And I’ll honor that commitment, no matter how long I have to wait.”

Tenten soaked this in, staring at him with a hard expression. Swiftly, she got to her feet and leaned over the table, kissing him squarely on the mouth. He grasped her neck and slowly kissed her back.

She pulled away a couple of seconds later, looking at him from the other side of the table. Neji gazed back at her, his chest rising and falling quickly from their brief exchange. “Are you seeing anyone?” she asked.

Neji shook his head. “Are you?”

“No,” she murmured, biting her lip. “You know, the universe has been getting a little annoying, sending me all these signs, pointing to you.”

Neji rolled his eyes. “I was making a joke earlier. The universe isn’t—”

“Shut up, Neji,” Tenten said, eyes dancing. “Fate, the universe, who gives a shit?”

“I do,” Neji replied, raising an eyebrow.

Tenten shook her head, feeling a surge of affection at his stubbornness. “God, what took us so long?” she muttered.

Neji’s mouth quirked to the side in amusement as he shrugged. “Timing is everything.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!


End file.
